Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places
by WriterFaerie
Summary: A story of the up and down relationship of Haseo and Atoli. Learn about Haseo's one night stand. And what happens when Atoli gets drunk? Read this story to find out! M for later chapters. HaseoxAtoli
1. Caught

A sigh came from her soft lips as the girl stood looking out over the water. She placed a pale hand under her chin and rested her head upon it. Her blonde hair waved slowly as a cool breeze came from the salty water before her. The tiny cape on her back flowed behind her, making it seem as if she had wings. The girl sighed again, this time a name chased after her sigh. "Haseo..." She whispered.  
She shifted her weight from her right foot, which was on the verge of going to sleep, on to her left foot. Then she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the cool air on her skin."Oh "Haseo...I wish I could tell you how I feel.." The girl whispered to the air.  
"But you'd just get mad at me again I know I'm dumb and annoying and I only make you mad so I shouldn't even bother telling you this...but Haseo.."

"Atoli?" A voice from behind the girl made her day dream disappear, and she screamed in surprise and turned around. She turned and came face-to-face with the last person she wanted to see right now.  
"H..Haseo!" She squeaked, her face turning bright red. "H..How long have you been standing there?!"

Looking very confused Haseo answered "Not too long. I was walking by and I saw you. Why do you ask? And why did you say my name before you knew I was here?" "Ahhh...Umm" Atoli wiggled around uncomfortably as she tried to think up an answer.  
"I was just..umm wondering if maybe you wanted to go on an adventure." She blurted out before she could think. Going anywhere with him was not what she really wanted right now.

"Hmm? Oh..yeah...I would but I'm suppose to meet Silabus and Gaspard and go on an adventure with them."

" Oh! That's okay."

"Another time?" He offered.  
"Yes..Of course!" "

Well, later then." Haseo said and ran off to the warp point.  
As soon as his form was out of sight, Atoli let out a huge sigh of relief. She could feel the warmth of her cheeks, and looked around to see if any players had noticed. Lucky everyone seemed to be caught up in their own business, so Atoli quickly logged out and made a mental note never to talk in Mac Anu about her crush.


	2. Meeting

Authors note:  
This is the 2nd story, thank you to everyone that reviewed my first one. I am in your debt. Thank you Sunshine for this idea! You rock girly!  
Anyway, I do not own any characters in this story, If I did there would be huge, long five minutes movies of Haseo making out with characters from the game. Why? Because he a man whore and should make out with many people because of thus.

After logging out of the world, Chigusa looked around her room, checking to see if anyone was around to see the blush that painted her pale face." I'm just being stupid. No one is around, even my parents are out." She yawned and stretched her arms toward the ceiling. Finding her muscles stiff and a little sore, she decided that she shouldn't play "The World" so long. Walking to the kitchen, she went to the refrigerator to look for something to eat. She didn't find anything that sounded good to her, so she grabbed an orange from the kitchen counter and sat at the table and began to peel the rind away. The juice from the fruit made a hang-nail on her finger sting, and she winced. Quickly she brought the finger up and licked the juice, and the pain, away. Sighing she munched on the orange, and let her thoughts wander away. And like always her thoughts wandered to Haseo. She thought about the first time she had met him. She was glad now that she had kept talking to him, even when he yelled at her. Her mind traveled to him now. She remembered the last time she was in his party, how she had turned on her 1st person and angled the camera so that her whole computer screen was filled with the pixilated view of Haseo's butt. She laughed to herself and blushed a little at how naughty she had been.  
"Ahh..good times." She said out loud as she finished munching on the orange.

Looking at the table, she found a note from her parents. Picking up the note, she read a note from her mother that said she was to go to the supermarket and buy some groceries for dinner tonight. After a quick look at the clock, Atoli gasped as the clock told her that her Mother would be home in an hour. She quickly sprinted back to her room, and threw on a black skirt and a long-sleeved white shirt. "I got to hurry!" she yelled as she looked around for her purse. A blinking on her computer screen caught her attention, and she hurried over. "A new e-mail? Wonder who it's from?" Clicking on the e-mail icon, a gasp escaped her lips as she saw the mail was from her favorite Adept Rogue. She quickly opened the mail and began to read.

From Haseo Topic: Adventuring

Hey. I finished my adventure with Silabus and Gaspard. I'd like to go on an adventure with you, but I have to go to work now. When I come back home I'll send you a short mail, okay?

Chigusa smiled. She had forgotten she had a date (she did a happy dance inside her head when thinking this word) to go adventuring with him. She quickly typed out a reply.

Re Adventuring:

Sure! That's fine with me. I'll see you then!

Atoli.

She turned her computer off and ran out of her room with a huge smile on her face.

A train ride and a short walk later, Chigusa stood in front of the family supermarket. She rarely came to this place, because her mom did most the shopping, and plus Atoli was on her computer most of the day. She stepped into the large store and grabbed a basket. Not knowing where anything but the sweets were, Chigusa had problems finding some things. She wandered around the store, looking a little lost. After a few trips up and down the aisles, a clerk walked over to help her.  
"Can I help you with something Miss?" He asked.  
At this time, Chigusa was staring at an item above her head, and was facing away from the clerk. When she heard his voice she turned around, and gasped. The boy was a little bit taller then her, with deep purple eyes and brown hair. Underneath his uniform, Chigusa noted that he was quite buff. He was cute.

When she didn't answer he asked again, in a little firmer tone.  
"Do you need some help?" Chigusa thought his voice sounded familiar, but she brushed off the thought and nodded.  
"I'm looking for... Um..some." She ended up pointing to her mother's list and showing the clerk.  
"Oh that would be on aisle 5, here I'll show you." He replied and walked off. Chigusa trailed after this beautiful hunk of man, her eyes lingering a little longer then they should have on his behind.

When they reached the right place, he reached up (Chigusa could have fainted) and grabbed a bottle of what she needed. "Here you go."He said and handed it to her.  
"Thank you." She said cheerfully, and a little breathless.  
He looked at her, carefully, as if he was searching for something. Chigusa just looked on, a little confused.  
Abruptly he stopped and looked at her in the face. "Anything else you can't find?"

"Oh..No, that's it. Thanks, I don't know this store very well."She told him, her face a little pink with her own stupidity.  
"I could sorta tell." He replied, a little mockingly.  
She was going to reply, but he spoke before she could, "You ready to check-out?"

"Yes." She answered and followed him to the check-out stand, where he went behind the counter and began to scan all her stuff.  
Chigusa was feeling a little nervous, because she was so close to this cute guy, and she had a bad record with guys. So she started to hum a song from 'The World' that was stuck in her head.

At this the clerk looked up at her. She stopped humming and looked up in surprise.  
"You play 'The World' Huh?" He asked her, his voice becoming a little tight.  
"Uh..Yeah, I do." Chigusa stammered. "Why do you too?" She asked.  
"Yeah..You kinda sound like someone I know from there."

"Oh?"

"Yeah this girl named Atoli."

When she heard this man speak her online name, she knew exactly who he was and why she knew his voice. For every time this person had spoke her name online, she wanted to sigh and pass out. When he spoke her name, she had to control herself from tackling and having her way with his character. This clerk was the person behind Haseo, the love of her dull life.


	3. Getting A Backbone

Authors Note: Hooray! I finished another chapter! I'm proud of myself! Once again I'd like to thank each person who reviewed or read my previous chapters. I know I make fun of Atoli and Haseo A LOT, but I really love their characters, except when they are extremely whiny...like Atoli in the whole first game. The only time I respected her was when she tried to find Azure Kite and defeat him alone. 'Course, then her Epitaph was stolen, then she was whiny again. ANYWAY! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and if I did..well let's just say the games would give you a "make-out" option when you target a party member. 

Trying to keep her face as straight as possible, and choking down the lump in her throat, Chigusa replied. "Atoli? That's a pretty name but I don't know her." The boy seemed to be deep in thought for a moment then shrugged. "I guess you aren't her. I thought you sounded a little like her. But I must have been mistaken." Atoli gave a fake laugh, silently willing her heart to not beat so loudly. "Maybe my voice is common?" Atoli offered.  
"No, not at all...It's uncommon." He said, and added, to quietly for her to hear, "and cute."

"Really? It's uncommon?" Chigusa asked.  
"Hmm. That's why I thought you were Atoli, because I've never heard anyone with a voice like hers."He laughed and continued."And believe it or not, I happen to hear a bunch of people's voices by working here."

"Oh?" Chigusa decided that it would be a good time to try her nonexistent flirting skills out. She leaned over and gave him a better look at her chest, which she had forgotten was a small and flat as her character's.  
"My name is Chigusa, what's yours?"She asked in what she thought was sexy voice.  
"I'm Ryou, is there something stuck in your throat, you sound funny." Chigusa silently cursed and made a mental note to practice her sexy voice with her teddy bear Mr. Squishy. She gave a little cough. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. So, how long you been working here Ryou?" "

Uh, a few months." Ryou said a little stiffly. He didn't like talking about himself in reality any more than he did online.  
"That's cool." Chigusa offered.  
Turning the conversation back to Chigusa, Ryou asked. "So how long you been playing 'The World?'"

"A few months as well." She gave a fake little laugh at her words, hoping Ryou would laugh as well, he did. Even though it was a fake laugh, Chigusa felt her heart melting in her chest. Maybe one day..she could get him to smile and laugh sincerely with her, and then maybe, just maybe he would kiss her. Her bones felt like they would dissolve, and she gave a happy sigh.  
"That will be 10,000 yen. So what's your characters name?" Ryou pulled Chigusa out of her daydream.  
"It's um." She went about digging in her purse for the money as she thought. She couldn't tell him her real username, so she said the first thing that came to her mind.  
"Yaoiluver69" Chigusa's dream came true, well partly. Ryou laughed sincerely. But he wasn't laughing with her, he was laughing at her. Ryou was laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes, and he had to sit down on the floor. Which embarrassed Chigusa even more then saying her name was Yaoiluver69. Then Ryou started pouncing the floor with his fists, still while laughing, and Chigusa wished she had a razorblade, so she could kill herself. At this point she'd even settle for a fork┘or a spoon, she was desperate. After what seemed like years to Chigusa, Ryou stood up and wiped his tears away.  
"What an odd name you-HAHAHAHAH!!!!" He broke out into laughter again.  
By now the normally depressed and self-loathing Chigusa, was now indignantly watching Ryou. And she wasn't happy.  
"Are you done?" she growled at Ryou. She wasn't sure where she had acquired a backbone, maybe it was when Haseo had slapped her, after Sakaki infected her, she had been a little turned on by that. But, it didn't matter where she got a backbone, it did matter that she liked the way it felt.  
"Please give me my groceries." She said indifferently and shoved the money at him.  
"Hmm? Oh Yeah." He took the money and handed her the bags.  
She turned quickly and stomped toward the door.  
"Don't you want a receipt Miss Chigusa?" When he said her name, it was all over. Her anger, sorrow, indignity, it all drained away, and she couldn't help but smile.  
"Nope, you can shove it." She replied and left the store. She actually wanted the receipt, but she also liked the backbone she now had. Besides, wasn't Haseo the one who told her to stand up for herself? Her mind floated to what would happen if she acted like Haseo wanted her to, maybe he'd fall in love with her! "It'd be just like a Hollywood movie." She sighed happily.  
She made her way to the train station, and returned to her home, while visions of Ryou, Haseo's player danced in her head.


	4. Happiness And Sorrow

Author's Note: Whew this took a long time to write. I like the way I ended it though.. Give me reviews please! I love reviews. And again thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to the makers of .hack.

"Where have you been?! Was it really that hard to ask a simple chore of you?" Chigusa's mother asked before she could even walk inside the house. Slipping off her shoes Chigusa sighed, "I got detracted by something." It wasn't a lie, she really did got detracted, even if the detraction was the hunky and cute Ryou. -She loved the fact that she could think of him as Ryou now, she felt as if she was closer to Haseo, erm Ryou then ever before.  
"And what was it that was more important then bring the stuff for dinner home?" Her mother inquired.  
"Oh it was this guy I met on line. He was a complete jerk when I first met him, but now I've fallen madly in love with him. I want to marry him, and have all his babies. I happened to meet his player in real life in the store. And WOW he has a nice butt, not that I would look at that kinda thing." For a moment, Chigusa saw herself saying these to her mother, and the words were on the tip of her tongue, but she choked them back and lied instead.  
"Oh, nothing much, the city looked so pretty today, and I had to stop and look at everything around me. And I just lost track of time, when I looked at my watch again I knew I was late, so I ran to the station. And here I am" Chigusa reported and set the bags on the table. Her mother came over and started sorting through the bags. She looked over at Chigusa, who was wiggling around, her hands behind her back.  
"Yes you can go to your room." Chigusa squealed and ran off to her room.  
"God, what did I ever do to make that child they way she is?" Her mother asked herself.

Atoli ran into her room and giggled before falling into her bed and squealing happily.  
"Oh I meet him! I meet HIM! And oh he is so cute! I knew he had to be cute, because his character's so cute!!" She grabbed one of the many stuffed animals on her bed, a pink and white cat, and cuddled it.  
"OH Mr. Bun-Bun! I talked to him!" She squealed and cuddled the cat. ⌠He is such a nice person! And now I know where he works!!!" She sat up quickly and wiggled around. "I know where to find him!" She picked up a another stuffed animal, a purple fish, and brought it close to her face. "I don't have to sit at my computer all day waiting for him anymore!" She screamed and jumped up. Then she started dancing with the stuffed fish.  
"Atoli and Haseo equals love! Chigusa and Ryou equals love!" She cheered as she spun around. "When I marry him I will be Mrs...Hey! I forgot to ask his last name!" She gasped and stopped dancing.  
"Noooooooo!" She wailed and threw the stuffed fish away. She was half-way to the bathroom to get her other friend Mr. Cuty, the razor blade, when she stopped.  
"I'll just go back and ask him!" She was about to open the door to her room when she thought out loud, "I can't go back tonight...i'll look like a total stalker.. I'll go tomorrow!"She nodded to herself, "That's a great idea!" She dropped back onto her bed and grabbed a stuffed pig.  
"If I ever get the chance, I'll need practice to kiss him. So Mr. Oinkers, you're my test dummy!" She grinned and made out with the poor stuffed animal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours, Chigusa stopped molesting her doll, and ran to her computer.  
"I have a date with HASEO.!!" She sang happily. "I hope he's home from work now. And I know where he works! Teehee" She did a little happy dance in her chair.  
Turning on her computer, and typing in her password, which was Haseo of course, Chigusa gazed happily at her wallpaper. It was a half-naked yaoi couple making out.  
"Damn sexy guys...if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have come up with that stupid SN that I told Ryou." She cursed at them. "...But...your soo..pretty! I can't stay mad at you!!" She cooed at the picture. She clicked on the 'The World" icon and slipped on her headset.  
"Haseo here I come!!!!"  
Atoli logged into Mac Anu and appeared inside the dome. Looking around, she didn't see anyone she knew so she ran outside to the city.  
"Where's Haseo?" She muttered to herself. She ran around until the home was in sight. She was about to run over to it and see if maybe Haseo was in Canard's home, she had been given a key, but before she could get there, she saw her favorite person standing in front of it. She was going to yell out his name, but another person came into her view, a girl, and she was standing next to Haseo. Atoli growled, and was about to march over to them, but then the girl leaned over and kissed Haseo, full on the lips.  
Chigusa had to will herself not to scream at them, and to rip her headset off. She would find out who this girl was, and keep her AWAY from her man. She went back to watching, but by this time the girl was walking away from Haseo, with his eyes following after her. Soon the girl warped away, and Haseo gave what looked like a sigh of relief.  
He looked around, and Atoli ducked behind the building she was peeping from, then warped out as well. Atoli leaned with her back to the building and slid down till she was sitting on the ground.  
"I will not let that hussy get MY man! I'll do whatever it takes! I will be Mrs. Ryou, his-last-name!" She promised to herself. Just as she was thinking of ideas to "get rid" of the girl, she got a short-mail from Haseo.  
"Hey Atoli, you ready to go on the quest? Meet me at the dome" Atoli jumped up, and wiped the back of her skirt off.  
"He will be mine...no matter what." She said, clenching her fists into balls.  
She walked off, down the street to the dome.  
-  
When she got there, Haseo was leaning up against a wall, when he saw her he called to her.  
"Where were you? It took you a long time to get here." She bowed deeply, "I'm sorry! I was getting some healing items in case we needed them," she lied.  
"Oh. Don't be sorry, I hadn't thought of that, but that's a good idea...I guess. I figured since you were a Harvest Cleric, you'd be fine without healing items..

"Even I can run out of SP you know." She replied.  
"Huh...never thought of that."

She smiled. "Well let's go! You can choose the area today. So lead on Haseo!"

"O..kay." He stood up and walked over to the Chaos gate.  
He was quiet for a while, and Atoli guessed he was picking key words out, so she waited quietly. Soon a bright light surrounded her character, and her screen went black. The Mac Anu server symbol, along with the words Cheering Floating Wishes came up on her screen. After a while the area, which was a green grassy, hilly place came up on her screen.  
"Oh!" Atoli squealed and ran over to the edge of the map, which happened to be a beach, and let the waves lap at her feet.  
Haseo sighed and followed after her, stepping into the water as well.  
"Isn't this fun?!" She asked.  
"Oh yeah, big fun." He said with sarcasm in his voice.  
Atoli sighed and walked out of the water. "You're a bad liar.." She said quietly.  
He looked over at her. "Atoli..."

"Let's go." She whispered and walked away.  
"Atoli!" He shouted after her.  
She broke into a run, she didn't want him to hear her sobs. First she sees him kiss a girl, and now he didn't want to be alone with her. Didn't he like her?  
She was so busy thinking, that she didn't notice when she ran into a monster. She ran into the back of the monster, and the battle area formed around her. She fell on her butt, and looked up at the monster. It growled and raised a huge paw. Atoli screamed and held her staff above her body. The monster brought it's paw down, and Atoli screamed again.  
"Help!" She yelled as the monster raised its paw for another attack.  
"Help.." She whimpered, and her character started to glow bright blue, and a weird pattern, that looked like eyes, appeared on her skin.  
" _I am here for you... ," _a soft, voice called inside her head.  
The monster brought it's paw downward, and then... Haseo was standing above Atoli, his two blades blocking the monsters paw. He growled and pushed the monster back, then he swiftly traded his blades for a huge sword. He jumped up into the air, and brought his sword down on the monsters head. The monster died and faded away. The battle area, and Atoli's and Haseo's weapons disappeared. Atoli didn't move from her spot on the ground.  
"Atoli!" Haseo yelled and ran over to her. He knelt down next to her, and using one hand lifted her head into his lap, and rested the other one on her stomach.  
"Atoli?!" He yelled worriedly.  
She moaned and weakly said "Innis."

"Atoli?" He asked again, quietly.  
"H..Haseo.." She whispered and started to cry. She buried her face into his character's arm.  
"Atoli..." He whispered and pulled her up, she was confused and thought that he was trying to push her away.  
She pushed away from him, and ended up on the ground in front of him.  
"I'm sorry that I had emotions in front of you!" She yelled and stood all the way up.  
"I'm sorry that I trusted you! God I am so stupid! To think that you would care about my feelings!"She sobbed and angrily wiped her tears away.  
"To think that you would ever care about me!" She cried harder and brought her head down to her hands and sobbed into them.  
_"I'm sorry...that love you..."_

Haseo stood up and walked over to her.  
"Just leave me alone!"She yelled and tried to hit him. He grabbed her hand, and she stopped and looked up into his eyes.  
Then he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
Her arms hung limply at her sides, as his body was pressed to hers.  
She wondered how long it would take until he let her go, but after a minute or so, he was still hugging her. She slowly moved her arms up, until she wrapped her arms around his chest, and hugged her back.  
_"Atoli..I care about you...I may even love you..."He whispered in her ear._


	5. First Kiss

Atoli gasped and pulled away from Haseo.  
"What?" she asked, in a state of shock.  
"I said I love you Atoli, I love you, I love you!" He shouted He closed the distance between himself and Atoli, then hugged her again.  
"Maybe when I first met you, I did think of you as another Shino. But that was the past, I see YOU now Atoli. I can't see anyone else but you." With shaking hands and her heart pounding, Chigusa brought a hand up to her chest and pressed it again her heart. She could barely speak.  
"huh? What do you mean?" "Do I have to spell it out for you? I want you to be my girlfriend." Chigusa almost fainted when she saw that word on her screen.  
"Has.s..s..seo" She whimpered.  
"Has..eo" She sobbed, the tears in her eyes came loose, and she started to cry. Atoli didn't move, but her sobbing was audible.

"Atoli? Atoli! What's the matter??!" Haseo looked worried and shook Atoli. Chigusa stopped crying and sniffled.

"Nothings wrong...I...I have waited forever to hear you say those words to me." With that, Atoli clung to Haseo.  
'I love you too Haseo." She whispered, now oddly scared of what he may say next.  
But he didn't say anything, he just reached down, and gently grabbed her chin. Tilting her head upward he brought his lips down to Atoli's and kissed her. Chigusa's breathing stopped and she stared at her screen. Even though she wasn't really being kissed, she felt as though she was. Haseo, no Ryou wanted her, someone saw her, someone needed her. She felt she was going to faint.

After a while the two avatars stopped kissing and Atoli laid her head on Haseo's chest, with his arms wrapped around her form. "Haseo..." Atoli whispered.  
"Huh? What is it Atoli?" He replied.  
'Do┘you want to meet in realty?" She asked softly, afraid of the answer.  
A soft chuckle came and she looked up at his face. His eyes seemed so gentile and happy as he nodded.

"Of course I do. I already said I want you to be my girlfriend." Atoli laughed.

"Yes I guess you did.." Haseo leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, and Chigusa felt faint again.  
"So when can I meet you?" Chigusa was about to answer when she remembered when she had meet him earlier. He would so know that she had lied to him But she had to be honest with him sometime didn't she?  
"When would be a good time for you?" She asked, her voice sweet and caring.  
"Right now?" Chigusa laughed, he never had any pashious .  
"What? What's so funny?" He asked

"Oh nothing. You live in Tokyo right? I can meet you there."

"When?"

"Tonight" Chigusa had a lot of homework to do, and her mom probably didn't want her going out so late, but she had to see him...now she just had to figure out a way to tell him that she had already saw him...and lied about who she was. But none of that mattered, because she had a boyfriend, and he wanted her!  
"Could you come to my apartment?" Haseo asked, and it seemed to Atoli that he was embarrassed. She couldn't help but laugh.  
"If you don't want to, that's fine..' He said coldly, and she could tell she had hurt his feelings.  
"No, No, No! I'd be happy to come. Just give me directions, and I'll be there as soon as possible." She said waving her hands around wildly in her excitement.  
'Okay. here's where I live."He said and proceeded to give her directions.  
-  
About an hour later, Chigusa stood outside the address Haseo had given her, wiggling around nervously.  
After talking to Haseo, she had quickly ate dinner and wished her mother and father goodnight. Running to her room she had fed and pet all of her pet birdies. Then, she had snuck out of the house, and taken a train to Tokyo. Then walked the short way to his apartment.  
"Okay Chigusa..you can do this...believe in yourself..knock on the door..." She raised her right hand, and moved it toward the door.  
"Come on┘just knock on the door" She slowly curled her hand into a fist.  
"Knock.." She moved her now shaking hand toward the door.  
"Chigusa...Oh for the love of!" She brought her fist to the door and knocked...unfortunately it barely made any sound, and it hurt her hand.

"Owwiess!..." She sobbed and brought her hand to her chest.

'Meanie door...maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't have come...Maybe I should just go back home...' Chigusa had turned around and was walking away when the door behind her opened and a rush of warm light hit her back.  
"Atoli?" Came the voice that she loved so much. She wanted to run away, and not have to face him...her legs were ready to sprint , and her heart fluttered in her chest.  
"Atoli? Is that you?" The voice came again, and she couldn't help it...she was a moth and he was the flame. She had no will to run and she slowly turned around to face him, her face toward the ground.  
"Haseo.." She whispered quietly.  
"Atoli? What's the matter?" He asked and she could see his bear feet walking toward her. She felt a warm hand touch her chin, and her face was slowly pushed upward, she quickly shut her eye tightly, she couldn't bear to see the look on his face when he saw who she was.  
"You can look at my face, I won't bite...and I don't think my face will turn you to stone or anything.' His voice was full of laughter.  
She sighed and slowly opened her eyes, and almost gasped when she saw just how close he was to her. If she had stretched out a little it would have been very easy to press her lips to his, and oh how she would have loved to do that. The thought made her blush, and she moved her eyes so she was looking at his chin and not his eyes.  
"You're the same in real life as you are in the game..I can't shake the feeling I've meet you before though..Aren't you going to say anything? I.I...I saw you this afternoon!" Chigusa blurted out.  
"Oh yeah! In the store. I knew it was you! But wait..why did you say you weren't Atoli when I asked?"

"Because...Because I was scared..'

"Why?" He asked, and she wiggled around, sudden very aware of his warm hand that still rested on her chin.  
"That..you wouldn't like me.." He was silent and didn't say anything, and after a while she was forced to look up at his eyes to see what he was thinking. When she did, she was greeted by his lips pressing against hers.  
She gasp and went rigid, her whole body becoming as stiff as a board. He moved closer and pressed his body against hers, his left hand wrapping around her waist, and pushing her closer, while his right tangled itself in her hair. And after a while, she relaxed and slowly she pressed her lips against his, and her arms rose from their place limply in front of her, and moved to embrace Ryou. And this was their first kiss.


	6. A Night Alone

Chigusa could barely hear the sounds of the television, even though she was sitting in front of it. Some movie was playing, an action movie, but she wasn't watching it. The one thing she was concerned about was how close Ryou was sitting next to her on the couch. His thigh was just about touching hers, and she could feel the warmth coming from his body. She wanted to scoot over and lean against him and feel this warmth, but she still wasn't bold enough to do so. She looked over at his face, his eyes were locked on whatever was happening in the movie, it probably had something to do with killing or guns. His cheeks were flushed with excitement, and his lips were slightly parted. Oh god, how she wanted to kiss those very same lips, to feel them moving against hers… She blushed, embarrassed at her thoughts, and looked down at her skirt. Her and Ryou had been dating for around a month now, and not once had she kissed him. It wasn't that they didn't kiss, no he had kissed her many times, but she had never started the kiss. Maybe tonight she could work up the courage to..She frowned, she couldn't bring herself to kiss him, no matter how much she tried, it was so hard. But maybe she could lean on him..All she had to do was scoot over a little and lean, and she'd be touching him…could it even be called cuddling? She grabbed the bottom of her dress and gripped tightly. She could do it, it wasn't a big thing it'd be easy.

"_Come on, just move over a little"_

She moved about an inch toward him, her face aflame and her hands starting to feel clammy. She could feel his body heat even more now, and her heart started to beat faster then she thought possible. Now all she had to do was lean over and her head would fit nicely on his shoulder. Looking at his shoulder it seemed there was a hundred miles between them that she'd have to cross. How could he be so close and yet so far away? No use thinking about that now, she had a mission to finish. She looked at the TV., not really caring what was on, but at least she looked like she was relaxed and was just going to lay her head on him spontaneously with no need to think. Staring blankly at the screen, she began to lean her head toward his shoulder. Slowly she tilted herself….5 inches….4 inches….3 inches…2 inches. She could just about feel his shirt on her cheek….1 Inch…She was about to reach her goal when-

"WOOHOO!"

Ryou jumped up and dashed to the TV screen. Chigusa lost her balance and fell onto the couch. She sighed and sat back up, looking at Ryou.

"Did you see that Chi? That guy just got shot in the arm with a poison arrow, then he pulled it out! And kept on fighting!" He reported to her, a childlike smile on his face.

"That's awesome." She tried to sound interested and amazed.

"Yeah!" Ryo shouted and sat back down, wrapping his arm around Chigusa and pulling her against him. Her head rested on his shoulder and she could feel his heat suround her.

She should have been happy, but yet again she had been too scared to do something and he had done it for her.

"I'm going to take a quick bath if your hungry there's plenty of stuff inside the fridge as you know." Ryou laughed and quickly kissed Chigusa before walking down the hallway to his bedroom, which connected into the bathroom. Chigusa sighed and patted off toward the kitchen. Why couldn't she be more bold and strong? She loved how kind and caring Ryou could be, but she wanted to be strong like him, just one time. And she couldn't even do it tonight…could she ever do it? She heard the sound of running water and knew that Ryou had started his washing. How many times had she listened to the same sound and wished that she could strip and go in there with him? But..she if she couldn't lean on him, she couldn't do that either.

"Darn it.." She muttered and flung open the refrigerator door. It was then the solution too all her problems presented it's self to her.

Cold sake stared at her from the fridge. If she wasn't bold enough to kiss him normally, a drunk her could. She smiled and grabbed the cold glass. Twisting the top off she brought the bottle to her mouth and gulped. It tasied very bad to her and she had to keep herself from coughing. She brought the bottle back down and gasped for air, tears running down her cheeks.

"_Don't stop!"_ A voice yelled inside her head.

_"This is the only way" _ She liked the way this voice thought. She brought the bottle back to her lips and began gulping it down again. Tears tickled her face, and she wanted to stop, but she couldn't. If Ryou caught her..she didn't know what she'd do.

_"He won't know..keep drinking the pain will go away.."_ She agreed with the voice and kept swallowing the stuff. Soon the bottle was empty and she set it on the counter and stumbled into the living room. Collapsing onto the couch she buried her face into the fabric. She didn't feel very good, but then again she couldn't seem to remember why she was so shy around Ryou. She flipped over onto her back and set her hands on her stomach, which seemed as unhappy as her brain. She groaned and closed her eyes, she only meant to rest for a second, then go in and join Ryou, but she ended up falling asleep. "Chi?" Came a voice from above her and she opened her eyes to see Ryou's face.

"Ah, good your awake, I was worried when you didn't answer me" She looked up at him as her head struggled to understand what was happening.

"How long was I out?" She asked sitting up.

"Umm..I'm not sure I just got done with my shower. With a closer look she noticed that he happened to be wearing a towel and that was all she could see. Maybe this wasn't a loss..

"Ryou.." She whispered and kissed him. He kissed her back, yet he didn't feel relaxed at all to Chigusa. Finally he firming yet softly pushed her away.

"Chi? Why do you taste like sake?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it.." She replied and kissed him again, this time pushing him down onto the couch while doing so. Soon she was on top of him, her kisses growing more and more passionate. He tried to push her away again, still being gentile. "Chi-" She cut him off with another kiss. Feeling even more bold she ran her hands up and slid them inside his towel. Feeling around she soon found his nipples and pinched them lightly.

"Chigusa!" Ryou screamed, his husky voice telling that he didn't think her actions so wrong, and pushed her off of him so that they were sitting facing each other.

"Chi what are you doing? Are you drunk?" He asked incredulously.

She sniffled and her eyes teamed with tears, she looked up into his eyes.

"What if I am? At least I can stop longing to touch you and actually do it." She looked down and sobbed, "What's the matter with me? I can't even get myself to kiss my boyfriend unless I'm drunk…you probably don't like me anymore…"

With that, Ryou grabbed her by the shoulder and brought his face to hers.

"Don't you ever say that! I will always love you, there isn't a thing you can do to make me dislike you."

"Then why did you push me away right now? I am not prett-"

He cut her off with a kiss.

"Chi, I'd love to..do this with you, but a sober you..and besides I'm not much for these activities anyway."

She wanted to ask why, but the fuzzy feeling in her head made her forget.

"Oh Ryou..I lo-" She couldn't finish because she passed out, the sake finally caught up to her. Ryou laughed to himself before picking her up and carrying her to his room.

Authors Note: I'm so sorry this took so long to write, I hope it was worth the wait! In case you wanted to the know the voice she heard, that was Innis. I'll bring Innis in soon I promise. Anyway so long for now! Thank you so much for reading!! I don't own any of these characters, they belong to the makers of .hack.


	7. The One Night Stand

"Nga.." Chigusa moaned and sat up. Looking around, she found that she was in Ryou bedroom. That was bad enough, but it got even worse when she heard a groan come from beside her. She looked down and saw Ryou himself turning over to face away from her. She slapped her hands onto her mouth to muffle the squeak she made.

"Why I am in here? The last thing I remember was drinking a lot of sake and then…Oh. My. God !I didn't, I could, did I?" She looked over at Ryou, well it was his back, and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Ahhhhh!" She lifted the blanket off herself, and she was wearing only her white bra and underwear.

"AHHH!!"

"Nhh.." Ryou moaned and stretched his arms above his head. When he was bringing his arms down, he touched Chigusa, which made her jump off the bed and wrap her arms around her chest.

"Chi…? what's the matter?" He asked blinking at her.

"Ryou! I..what happened last night? We didn't.." She couldn't bring herself to say the words, and a huge blush crept into her cheeks. Seeing her discomfort, he smiled and shook his head.

"No, of course not. You passed out, so I brought you to my bed to sleep. I was going to sleep on the couch, but when I tried to leave the room, you'd call my name out. So I laid next to you, guess I fell asleep."

"But what about," She gestured to her body, letting her arms fall to her sides. "This?"

"Oh, you had spilled some sake on your clothes, and I didn't want you to wake up wet. Besides, I don't like the smell."

"But it was your sake.."

"Oh that." He laughed. "Ku-I mean Tomonari gave it to me as a gift. For 'seduction of the ladies' as he put it." Ryou frowned. Chigusa couldn't help but smile as she thought of Tomonari. They had told him about them a while ago. He was really happy and wanted to meet them both in real life..something about seeing if they were cute enough for each other. Apparently, they had passed, for he seemed really happy for them.

"I see..that sounds like him..umm..about last night I.."

Ryou slid into a sitting position, which gave Chigusa a full view of his buff chest, which in turn made her forget how to speak.

"You don't need to say anything, it's alright but.." He said, standing up next to her.

"If you want to kiss me, then do it, you don't need to be drunk. I know your braver then that." He kissed her on the cheek.

She stared up at him, her eyes dull and wide, her face blank.

"Chi?" His voice was full of concern. He reached out his hand to shake her shoulder.

She blinked and her eyes refocused on him.

"Ryou…do you really think that I'm brave?" She whispered.

"I know so." His face was solemn, his eyes looking deep into her eyes. She was reminded of all the times they had shared together. How many times she'd hoped she'd be this close to him as she was now. All her worries went away, all she felt was an overwhelming love that made her whole body tingle, and her heart feel like it was about to explode.

"Ryou.." She stretched up and kissed him full on the lips. Her arms found their way to his face and she ran her fingers into his hair as they kissed. She felt his arms press against her lower back, as she bathed in the warmth of his body. When she pulled away from him, resting her cheek on his chest, she whispered.

"Ryou…I love you."

She felt the sharp intake of air as he gasped, his body growing stiff in her arms. Then he held her tighter.

"I love you too Chigusa."

She leaned up and kissed him again, this time more passionately. He ran his hands up her back, making her shiver.

She felt Ryou falling backward onto the bed, and as they fell together, she knew for once she was completely happy.

--

Atoli logged into the world and sighed. Haseo wasn't going to be on today, he was at work. She could have got to his place and waited for him, but she hated being there when he wasn't. The whole place smelled like him, which only made her long for him even more. So she stayed at her own house, and it had been some time since she'd spent any length of time playing 'The World,' so she was getting caught up. She opened her friends list and scrolled through it. No one was on…She could go Soloing, but she was a healer, not a fighter, and that wouldn't work well. She decided to walk around town for a while.

Mac Anu was fun, but she got tired from looking at the same things. She walked to the Chaos Gate and chose the keywords for her favorite area. It was her and Haseo's place.

After staring at a logging menu, she was warped into the grassy field. Dancing around she smiled and took a stroll around.

God, she could never get tired of this place…

"**I know you still love me."**

Hmm? What was that? She looked at the message log. Someone's avatar had spoken just now. Someone else was in this area? Oh well, it wasn't a private area, and she could see why a couple would come here to talk.

"**Shino.."**

What? Shino? Was Shino the one first person or the second?

"_Chigusa."_ A light airy voice inside her head spoke to her.

"Innis?"

"_Yes, it is me…you do not deserve to be lied to. I shall let you see through the illusions. I will protect you."_

"What?" Atoli gasped as she became invisible.

"_They cannot see you, now go and see their tricks."_

"What do you mean?"

A map came on the screen, a yellow arrow and a red X was on it.

"_Go to the X…remember, I will always love you."_

As confused as Atoli was, she did as Innis had told her, and found Haseo and Shino at the spot marked as X.

"_Be silent, as I cannot hide your voice."_

Chigusa watched quietly, holding back her feelings.

"**Shino, I told you I used to love you, but anymore**."

"**Is that true Haseo? Or should I say Ryou**?"

"**Don't call me that**.."

"**Why? Does it bring back memories**?"

"…"

"**My lips pressed against yours? My body molded to yours? You insid**-"

"**That's enough**!"

"**You can't make what we did go away**!"

"**It shouldn't have happened..it was a mistake**.."

"**You loved it and you know it**."

"**It shouldn't have happened.."**

"**Have you told her**?"

"**What**?"

"**Have you told little Atoli about what we did**?"

"**I..I can't tell her**."

"**Maybe I should then..how you kissed me..how you made love to me**.."

"**No! You can't!"**

**"Oh? And why not? You love her? Ha, the only reason you even put up with her was because she looked like me..the woman you loved! Did you even tell her the reason you were trying to save me was because I was your first?"**

His first? He slept with Shino? That's why he liked her? She reminded him of Shino? Is that really all she was…A replacement? She could feel her heart breaking, it ached, and her eyes filled up with water. Her face crinkled of it's own accord and tears streaked down her face. Her throat tightened and she made a small croaking sound.

Haseo and Shino looked around for the source of the sound. Atoli froze, not moving a muscle, tears still falling down her face.

"_I'm sorry my Dear.."_

The magic left Atoli, and she came back onto the screen. Haseo's eyes found her and his mouth dropped open, his face the picture of pure shock. Shino smiled and gave a proud smirk.

"Guess I don't have to tell her."

"Chigu-"

"NO! SHUT UP!" Atoli quickly returned to town, landing in front of the chaos gate. She scrolled down her menu, reaching the bottom, she clicked the 'log out' button. A 'Yes/No" menu popped up. As she clicked 'Yes' Haseo appeared and called out to her, she watched as his character disappeared.

Chigusa threw her FMD on the keyboard, jumping out of her seat to pull the plug out of the wall. Ryou couldn't talk to her now. She threw herself on her bed and buried her face in a pillow, sobbing bitterly.

A half an hour later, Chigusa was curled into a ball on her bed, her back against the wall. The phone hadn't stopped ringing, and still she wouldn't pick it up. She just buried her head into her arms tighter.

"_Always remember I will love you. You don't need anyone else. I am here. I will never betray you. I will protect you. You belong to me Chigusa"_ Innis's voice soon drowned out the sound of the phone's ringing.

Author's Note: Ahhh! Aw I hate ending this chapter when it was so cute and sweet in the begining..but Haseo had to go have a one night stand with Shino. /sigh And if it's unclear, (Okay it's very unclear don't hurt moi X-x) Chigusa and Haseo DIDN'T have S.E.X. They just kinda kissed and made out.

Well, I brought Innis in, like I said I would..i'm getting pretty close to the end of this now..one last final chapter! I hope you enjoy this, and I'll do my best to come up with a good ending for this story. Will the two end up together, or will Chigusa dump Ryou's behind? Find out in the last chapter of Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places!! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to the makers of .hack/G.U.


End file.
